


Racjonalne myślenie

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Stiles ma plany, friends - Freeform, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles zawsze patrzył na wszystko sceptycznie, ale miał też swoje plany na przyszłość, które zmieniały się w zależności od okoliczności.</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racjonalne myślenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  https://65.media.tumblr.com/58e467f90b74a4a7bef8d42e99d52aef/tumblr_mzv2vtWwBX1sv84h6o1_500.jpg
> 
> 16.06.2016 20:00

          Stiles wiedział, że magia istniała, podobnie jak wilkołaki, druidzi czy starożytne lisy. Jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej wyśmiałby każdego, kto mówił o czymś podobnym. Umówiłby go nawet do psychiatry. W końcu zawsze był racjonalnym nastolatkiem, lecz kilka dodatkowych informacji zmieniło jego pogląd na te sprawy. Teraz po prostu wolał być przygotowany na wszystko.  
          Od miesięcy jeździł do pobliskim miast szukając ksiąg z czarami i kronik kreatur, które mogą im zagrażać. Po wszystkim co przeszli, wolał być przygotowany na nowe wyzwania. Jednak jego najlepszy przyjaciel patrzył na to dość sceptycznie.  
\- Stiles, ale ty wiesz, że Hogwart nie istnieje, prawda? I tak jesteś już na niego za stary – rzucił któregoś razu Scott, odkładając niepewnie kolejną księgę o obco brzmiącym tytule.  
          Chłopak spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem i jedynie pokazał środkowy palec. Wiedział doskonale, że Hogwart nie istnieje, ale czy ktoś zabroni mu założenie własnej szkoły? W końcu nazywa się Stiliński, on potrafi wszystko.


End file.
